The Secret Confession
by klaineXgleek
Summary: Just a short tiva! Pure fluff! Read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

"If I'm not mistaken, your 'research' is hacking, and hacking is illegal, Agent McGee."

McGee glared up at Ray. He was happy Ziva finally had a boyfriend, but bringing him to work was a bad idea.

"Boss is NOT going to like this, Ziva!" McGee hissed to Ziva who was currently watching him hack into the FBI firewall. It was her turn to throw a death glare at her geeky partner,

"I thought you were the one person to approve of Ray. Besides Abby of course."

McGee sighed,

"I am, he just has no right telling me what I'm allowed to do and what I'm not."

"You technically aren't supposed to be whacking the firewall, Tim."

"The term is hacking, and whose side are you on?"

"I am sorry McGee, but you cannot expect to shag on my boyfriend and not have me react poorly."

"Bag, Ziva. Bag on your boyfriend. And McGee is right, he shouldn't be here." Said a very late Tony who was just setting his gear down at his desk. Ziva looked awkwardly between the man she loved, and her boyfriend,

"Tony, we all know you are jealous of Ray, but please, do not make a scene. And Ray," Ziva warned turning to Ray, "If you are anything but cordial, you are gone. Am I clear?"

Ray smirked and kissed Ziva's cheek,

"Crystal, darling".

Ziva giggled making Tony growl. Ziva pretended not to hear, but the small twitch in her smile revealed the truth. At that moment, Gibbs came into the bullpen, only to stop dead at the sight of the strange man with his hand on the small of Ziva's back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you touching my agent?" Gibbs all but yelled in a hard voice that made all present flinch. Ziva stepped up to Ray's rescue much to Tony's dismay. He had wanted to see Gibbs beat the bastard to a pulp.

"He is alright Gibbs. This is my boyfriend, Ray. Raymond, this is my boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't even acknowledge the hand Ray extended towards him. He just stepped over to McGee and said to him, in a not particularly quiet voice,

"What exactly is he doing her?"

McGee shrugged, "Beats me, boss. I can't get Ziva to make him leave."

Gibbs sighed in frustration before turning back to the Israeli,

"You're lucky we don't have a case today, David. If this happens again, your days will be numbered, understood?"

The sparkle in the ex-mossad agent's eyes instantly flickered out,

"I will take him home. I am sorry, Gibbs. I do not know what I was thinking."

Gibbs shook his head,

"No, you won't leave your desk. Ray," he practically sneered the name, "Will get a taxi home."

Ziva silently sat down and began typing up the case reports she was behind on. Not even acknowledging the goodbye Ray said to her. Gibbs relaxed into the silence he loved so much, and left to the director's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva looked up from her back pack she was currently packing up for the night. She cringed at what she saw. Tony looked down at her crouched frame with hurt, determination, and, Ziva shuddered at the last, desire.

"What are you still doing here, Tony? Do you not have a date?" she asked with a smooth smirk on her lips.

"I should be asking you the same thing." quipped Tony with a steely edge to his voice. Ziva lowered her eyes and returned to packing,

"Can we not just go back to normal, Tony? Must everything have to be a fight now?"

Tony sighed and set his gear down on the carpeted floor, deciding neither of them were leaving until this was figured out.,  
>"Ziva, I hope you don't have any important plans, because you're not leaving until you and I are figured out."<p>

"You and I would be fine if you would stop being jealous!"

"I'm not jealous of Ray, Ziva! No matter how much I want you, I've accepted the fact that I won't. I am angry. I'm angry that he can make you giggle and be submissive. The Ziva David I know, the Ziva David I love does not giggle, and she mostly definitely isn't submissive, damn it!"

Ziva ignored the hidden proclamation of love and focused on her anger,

"Oh, so it is not okay for Ray to make me giggle, but you can make my knees go weak, and cause my breath to leave me? I do not find that fair!"

"If I really do that to you, why do you need Ray? Why am I not enough?" Tony asked, his voice softening to a strained whisper.

Ziva sighed and stood up to look her partner in his eyes,

"Tony, you listen closely now, okay? I am only saying this once. You are more than enough for me, but you never showed any interest in me. And besides, I am broken, Tony. I am not a new toy. I may look like it, but beneath the surface, I have suffered more in the last 20 years than most people do in an entire life time…you deserve better."

Tony chuckled and softly pulled Ziva to his chest,

"First off, you must really be oblivious, because I basically undressed you with my eyes each time I looked at you. And secondly, I love you because you're broken. You went through shit form your father, but you're still this strong. Most people would have just given up, and let him run their lives, but you got out."

Ziva pulled away from his warm arms and pulled out her cell phone. Tony cocked an eyebrow,

"Who are you calling?"

"Ray" Ziva answered, never taking her eyes off her phone.

"Really? I just gave you that whole heartfelt confession, which you returned might I add, and now you leave my loving embrace to call your boyfriend whom you don't love?"

Ziva giggled at his cheesy words. He was being dramatic to get her attention.

"Tony," she hushed him with a finger to his lips, "I am calling him because I would like to be single before I kiss you. Is that alright?"

Tony smiled like a child who had just gotten candy,

"Oh! Uh huh!" he nodded his head vigorously, "Go right-" he stopped suddenly as an evil grin overtook his features when an equally evil idea popped into his head. He bent down close to Ziva and slowly removed the cell phone from her hands,

"On second thought, why don't we just not tell him about tonight, and you dump his sorry, CIA ass tomorrow, hmmm?"  
>Ziva grinned,<p>

"You actually had a good idea for once, DiNozzo. Congratulations. Your reward is me."

She jumped him then, clinging to his hair, and kissing him passionately. Tony returned every feeling. What Ray doesn't know can't hurt him…


End file.
